leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Jupiter (anime)
Sailor Jupiter is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fourth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the anime. Her civilian identity is Makoto Kino. Her attacks are based around electricity and nature, as well as physical strength. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Sailor Jupiter has long brown hair, nearly up to her waist, tied up into a ponytail, which is held up by a hair tie with two turquoise round jewels. Her bangs are split on the left side to reveal the tiara on her forehead and two long strands curl up on each side of her face. Her eyes are green. The earrings have the shape of pink roses. Her standard Sailor fuku has dark green as the dominant color (skirt, collar, tiara stone, choker, glove ends, boots and the front brooch). Her front and back bow share the color of pink. Her boots just go a bit over the ankle, have a heel and can be tied with white laces. Biography ''Sailor Moon Usagi meets [[Makoto Kino (anime)|'Makoto Kino']] on her way to her school in Azabu Juban where she saves her from the bullies. At school, Umino tells Usagi that Makoto was a new transferee student in their school after she was expelled from her old school for fighting. Makoto sees Usagi and recognizes her that she is the same girl who gets bullied on the way to their school and she gives her onigiri to her. In the arcade center, Makoto also appears to love video games until the arrival of Rei and Ami . They watch Joe who gets the stuff toys in the machine by the use of telekinesis. She shows her obsession for boys and Usagi tries to wake her up and comments that she resembles her old boyfriend. Later on, she tries to save Joe from Zoisite and Usagi saw her fighting against him. Joe leaves the girls after being embarrassed, but he hangs out with Makoto at the restaurant. Zoisite poses as a waitress and attacks them both, but to pursue Joe. Makoto gets angry to pursue Zoisite as Usagi follows her they found Joe was too late as his crystal has been taken by Zoisite and transforms into Gesen. She discovers Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and tries to fight the monster. Luna discovers Makoto's Jupiter sign on her forehead when she lifts and throws the monster on the ground. The monster soon caught Sailor Moon and Makoto wants to save her. Luna throws the green Transformation Pen to her and convince her to transform into Sailor Jupiter by saying the phrase [[Jupiter Power, Make Up!|''Jupiter Power, Make Up!]] She finally transforms into Sailor Jupiter and Gesen tries to attack her, but dodges as Sailor Jupiter chants to summon thunder and lightning as a lightning rod appears on her tiara and attacks the monster using ''Supreme Thunder''. Luna then gives Sailor Moon, the Moon Stick which she purifies Joe with Moon Healing Escalation. She was the first senshi to be killed by the DD girls after she uses her Supreme Thunder as a suicidal move and her own body as a weapon. She is also been brought back to life along with the other senshi when Usagi as Princess Serenity using her power of the Silver Crystal from her Moon Stick to defeat Queen Metalia. ''Sailor Moon R In Makaiju arc, Makoto along with Ami, Rei and Minako were losing their memories after the first season and she was seen taking down the monster after Rei binds it with her ofuda before Luna regains their memories of the previous incident. In ''Episode 49, Makoto becomes infatuated to Ail in his civilian form who gave him food for lunch. However, An became extremely jealous towards them. When they talk to each other, An attacks them due to her jealousy towards Makoto and makes Ail go with her and summon a cardian. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury arrive to help Makoto who finally transforms into Sailor Jupiter. When Sailor Jupiter executes ''Supreme Thunder'' she was tied by a sushi cardian and cannot move both of her arms as both of her friends were caught. She was later saved by the Moonlight Knight and manages to free her by throwing the white rose to cut it off before he appears. Sailor Jupiter then chants and unleashed the full extent of her powers and executes Supreme Thunder Dragon on the cardian and Moonlight Knight convinces Sailor Moon to defeat it with Moon Princess Halation after she and Sailor Mercury were freed by Sailor Mars with her Fire Soul. After defeating the cardian, Sailor Mercury asks her if Ail was the real Moonlight Knight she replies that Ail has never became the Moonlight Knight as she states to the Moonlight Knight. "That reminds me of my ex-boyfriend." much to the girls disappointment and she was seen to be happy while she blushed. In the Black Moon Clan arc, her rival is Petz one of the Ayakashi Sisters who manipulates dark lightning and she is sided with Calaveras. She and Minako are the ones who do not interest on both Petz and Calaveras who disguised themselves as store clerks who are selling fake jewels which is a trap. Both girls transformed into their Senshi forms and go for a fight. When they cannot defeat both Petz and Calaveras, they finally unleashed their new skill, after their old one as Sailor Jupiter demonstrates using Sparkling Wide Pressure towards Petz, while Sailor Venus uses Venus Love Me Chain towards Calaveras making their fight evenly matched and both sisters retreat. Sailor Jupiter also uses her ability to hit Petz in Episode 65 after she drops the dark moon strove stick when Sailor Venus hits her during the mist coming from Sailor Mercury's Sabão Spray. ''Sailor Moon S In the Death Busters arc during [[Cold-Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble|''Episode 96]], Makoto becomes infatuated with Haruka Tenou after she saves Usagi from being hit with her motorbike. But Usagi tells her that Haruka is a girl (after she reveals her true gender in the end of Episode 92). Haruka puts her scarf to her wrist and she was sorry for hitting her bike and leaves. She wanted to return Haruka's scarf back. The scarf was now been engulfed with the black heart created by Professor Tomoe and becomes a daimon Scar making her as the second victim. She was saved by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury as Kaolinite was angered to see them telling Scar not to waste their energy on them. However, both Sailor Uranus and Neptune are observing the turn of the events seeing that Makoto is the target of the daimon. They will use her as a bait to find the real heart crystal. Haruka finally introduces Makoto to Michiru Kaiou and noticing that Haruka is an excellent driver. The girls were worried about her until Scar arrives, although he attacks both Haruka and Michiru, which they pretend being attacked, but transform to their Senshi forms while hiding to watch Makoto being constricted from Scar's ribbons. It hits a dark beam coming from the black star mark on her left breast which it releases her heart crystal by it. When Kaolinite finally gets her heart crystal, Sailor Uranus appears and attacks her with ''World Shaking''. In Makoto's mind, she realizes that she was tricked by both Haruka and Michiru in their senshi forms and finally shown their cold and neutral behavior towards them. Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi arrive on scene to save her, as Sailor Neptune comes to their aid and as Sailor Uranus gives her heart crystal to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury knowing that they did not need it anymore as Makoto's heart crystal was not pure. Makoto finally wakes up and became angry to both Sailor Uranus and Neptune for tricking her stating that it is not over yet and she transforms into Sailor Jupiter as she unleashes ''Sparkling Wide Pressur''e on Scar that victimized her and convinces Sailor Moon to defeat her using ''Moon Spiral Heart Attack''. After this, Sailor Jupiter stops both Sailor Uranus and Neptune from leaving and knowing that they are also searching for the pure heart crystals instead of returning it to its owner; that they are no better than the daimons. She was seen getting angry to Sailor Uranus and she angrily states for what she had done to her from the very beginning: "You almost beat me in Uranus and I won't forgive that!" and both are seen having a fist fight and she manages to injure her wrist but was being knocked down by Sailor Uranus as she punches her to her groin to make both her and Neptune escape. Sailor Neptune discovers her injury as Sailor Uranus realizes that Sailor Jupiter was strong. In episode 105, she trains vigorously after her attacks in her Senshi form, does not work on the upgraded daimons, with the help of her trainer named Tetsuo to learn how to discipline and focus. When Eudial victimizes Tetsuo for searching for the pure heart crystals. Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter and tries to fight the daimon that Eudial had released. Sailor Jupiter hits the monster using ''Sparkling Wide Pressure'' but missed when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrive to aid her and she tells them that she can do this on her own. Sailor Jupiter focuses on her energy, remembering what Tetsuo had told her before he was victimized, she finally hits the second time using the Sparkling Wide Pressure and the daimon tries to dodge by spinning with his brush, but it directly hits him due to overuse, as it dissolves into dust and the black heart finally breaks. In the aftermath, after the destruction of Pharoah 90 and Mugen Academy, Makoto knows both Haruka and Michiru's anti-heroic behaviors, where they blame Usagi for not being good enough as their future Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the Messiah of Peace in which she saves Hotaru instead of getting killed. She even called them traitors and wanted to fight them both. Only to be stopped by Tuxedo Mask and tells them that Sailor Moon can handle both of them. ''[[Sailor Moon SuperS|'Sailor Moon SuperS']] In Dead Moon Circus arc on ''Episode 133 , Makoto recognizes the author who aspires to write Pegasus which is Tomoko a former classmate to her old school before she transfers to Azabu Juban. She remembers when she was bullied by two boys in her old school as Makoto scares them away and she was impressed on Tomoko's writing. She with Usagi and Chibusa were unaware that Tiger's Eye has been spying on Tomoko which is his next target. When Tiger's Eye finally chooses Tomoko as his victim to see the mirror of her dreams, but her dream mirror does not have Pegasus in it. Makoto, Usagi and Chibusa immediately transform into their Senshi forms and Sailor Jupiter attacks Tiger's Eye with her Sparkling Wide Pressure, angrily tells him to let Tomoko go and calls him a geek as the latter summons the monster who sets the time bomb on them. She threw the bomb, after they were released by Tuxedo Mask, causing the monster to explode, convincing Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon to finish the job. In ''Episode 143'' when the Inner Senshi finally upgrade to their super senshi forms, Makoto was also a victim by Tiger's Eye after she dances with him on the dance festival when Fish's Eye orders him to do it. She realizes that Tiger's Eye was not her prince charming after all. When the Lemures that Fish's Eye summoned, begins to kill both Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, Makoto angrily transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter and attacks the Lemures with her much stronger and more powerful Super Supreme Thunder attack to save both of them. She states that she was deceived by her prince charming and tells them to finish the Lemures off. After this, she dances with Ami in the next school dance and stating that she will find her prince charming next time. In Episode 147, she and Minako almost breaking their friendship due to a single man named Mr. Honjo who works as a kindergarten teacher as both girls gained a crush on him. However, Mr. Honjo's son, Kotaro always making pranks towards Minako. Meanwhile, Zirconia gives a card to VesVes, JunJun and PallaPalla in which Mr. Honjo is their next target only to be stole the card by CereCere after she lets the other three fell into a sleep with a sleeping powder within the flower that she's handling. By the time, both Minako and Makoto are angry with each other, Mr. Honjo ends up being victimized by CereCere after she removes her disguise and she notices that his dream mirror does not have Pegasus within it which she breaks her stick in half in frustration only to be confronted by Sailor Moon and the group after the disguised rose bloom. CereCere summons her Plant Lemure to deal the girls as they were caught before they are almost being as it's plant food as Minako and Makoto arrive to help only to be constricted by the Lemure as they drop the crystal sticks. By the time CereCere observes Mr. Honjo's dream mirror to be eaten by her summoned Lemure and to escape, she was confronted by an infuriated VesVes, PallaPalla and JunJun after she steals the card from them earlier. They angrily confronted her for deceiving them as they wanted to teach her a severe lesson. Artemis later arrives as he gives both Makoto and Minako's Jupiter and Venus Crystal Sticks and he tells them that the only way is to summon their new powers similar to both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars before being constricted with the Plant Lemune's vines as both Makoto and Minako are channeling their energy with their thoughts as it lighted up their power sticks. Both girls finally transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter and Super Sailor Venus as the duo confronted the Amazon Quartet which the latter three are scolding at CereCere who angers at both of them. Super Sailor Venus manages to attack the group with her most powerful attack Venus Love and Beauty Shock while Super Sailor Jupiter disperse most of the plants and to rescue Kotaro and her friends made by the Lemure with ''Jupiter Oak Evolution'' as both girls reconcile their friendship as they tell both Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon to defeat it. After they defeat the Lemure, The Amazon Quartet flees the scene but the trio still angers at CereCere from her deceptions. After the incident, both Makoto and Minako became horribly shock after knowing that their crush Mr. Honjo is Kotaro's father and he was married making the girls are laughing from their disappointment. ''Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars Powers and Abilities 'Magical Items' *Transformation Pen *Star Power Stick *Crystal Change Rod *Tiara **Thunder and Lightning Antenna *Rose Earrings 'Transformations' *Jupiter Power, Make Up *Jupiter Star Power, Make Up *Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up 'Attacks' *Supreme Thunder *Supreme Thunder Dragon *Sparkling Wide Pressure *Super Supreme Thunder *Jupiter Oak Evolution *Sailor Planet Attack *Sailor Planet Power *Sailor Special Garlic Attack Trivia * Sailor Jupiter's planetary symbol (♃) stands for the Roman god's thunderbolt, an eagle or the Greek letter zeta (Z) for Zeus, the analogous to Jupiter. The difference between the symbol used in the Anime/Manga and the scientific symbol is, that the transforming sign is more likely to be shaped like an on the tip opened four (4). ** In alchemy, tin used to be symbolized by ♃. * In ''Episode 39, Artemis remarks than in the days of Silver Millennium, Sailor Jupiter was the only one who could ice skate as well as Princess Serenity. Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Jupiter, please see Sailor Jupiter (anime)/Image Gallery. es:Sailor Jupiter Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Anime Sailor Senshi